A GLASSES AND YOUR EYES
by Aisowarai
Summary: Big Ben - Tokyo Tower. Sakura, (Earl Grey) - Sasuke (Wine) Aku tidak akan menceritakan kisah dua insan ini di sini. Mereka yang menulis kisah yang mereka perankan sendiri, bahkan mereka pula yang memilih musik pengiringnya. Tidak ada yang berhak mengusik mereka. -AGAYE-


**A GLASSES AND YOUR EYES**

 **Naruto milik MK-Sensei**

 **Cerita ini milikku, hua hua hua :v**

 **.**

 **TYPOS, M, DLDR gaes :v**

 **RnR nya minna-san :***

 **-PROLOG**

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa bersama lagi."

Sakura menatap lelaki itu. Yang dulu dicintainya, bahkan sekarang mungkin masih dicintainya meskipun cinta itu terasa menggores seluruh hatinya hingga terasa nyeri.

"Kenapa?" Bibir Sakura bergetar saat mengucapkan hal itu, "Kita sudah berjanji bukan? Bahwa kau akan menungguku, bahwa kau tidak akan berpaling?"

"Waktu sudah mengubah semuanya, Sakura. Aku memang sudah tidak bisa bersamamu lagi." Gaara menatap Sakura frustasi, "Sudah waktunya kita untuk melupakan satu sama lain."

"Aku sangat kecewa Gaara," Sakura menyusut air matanya, semua kesedihannya berubah menjadi kemarahan, "Aku berjuang keras untuk hari ini. Berjuang untuk segera kembali kepadamu dengan cinta yang masih sama. Tapi ini yang kudapat."

"Ini semua akan jadi baik-baik saja. Waktu akan membuatmu melupakanku." Gaara menatap Sakura lembut, berusaha menyentuh pundak gadis itu dan menyalurkan kenyamanan yang ia punya.

"Jangan sentuh aku", desis Sakura geram, "Kau bisa saja bilang ini bukanlah masalah besar dan waktu bisa menghapus semuanya, tetapi hatiku tidak semudah itu. Dan aku yakin ini akan tetap berakhir walau apapu yang kukatakan…"

"Kita masih bisa berteman." seru Gaara frustrasi, "Aku berjanji akan selalu ada saat kau butuh aku. Aku tidak kemana-mana. Jadi tenanglah, Okay?"

"Sekali lagi kukatakan, aku sangat kecewa Gaara," Sakura menatap langsung mata Gaara, menyalurkan semua kemarahannya lewat tatapan mata itu, "Kau mencampakkan aku yang sangat mencintaimu demi sebuah alasan yag tidak jelas…. Padahal aku tetap mencintaimu walau sudah enam tahun kita tidak bertemu. Setelah itu, kau bilang masih ingin menjadi temanku. Betapa lancangnya kau.."

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku harap kau mau mengerti. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya untuk bermusuhan setelah apa yang telah kita lalui bersama. Aku akan membereskan semua masalah ini dan kita bisa melanjutkan semuanya. Sebagai teman."

"Tidak!", Sakura mundur selangkah, "Aku tidak mau melanjutkan apapun! Dan kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa! Kau… kau bukanlah lelaki yang kuinginkan untuk bersamaku sampai akhir hidupku lagi. Ternyata aku salah selama ini Gaara," dengan kasar Sakura melepas cincin perak itu dari jemarinya. Cincin yang dipasangkan oleh Gaara di jarinya ketika melepas kepergian Sakura untuk kuliah di luar negeri setelah mereka baru lulus dari SMU, enam tahun yang lalu. "Kukembalikan cincin ini dan kuminta hatiku kembali. Aku sudah muak kalau harus mengulang semua ini lagi.," diletakkannya cincin itu ke telapak tangan Gaara, "Selamat tinggal Gaara."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, dan tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang. Meskipun Gaara masih memanggilnya dengan lembut, mencoba membuatnya berubah pikiran.

Sungguh, Sakura tidak ingin mendengar semua omong kosong itu lagi. Dan ia akan pergi dari hidup pria itu. Hatinya terluka, tapi Sakura yakin bahwa nanti ia akan baik-baik saja.

 **-AGAYE-**

" _Semua akan baik-baik saja bukan? Yakinkan aku. Hanya itu yang perlu kau lakukan dan aku akan semakin mencintaimu. Cinta kita tidaklah semu. Ini nyata."_

 **-CHAPTER 1: NAME**

Apartemennya masih berantakan, dia belum sempat merapikan pakaian dan beberapa barang pribadi yang baru dibelinya, sebuah televisi dan dispenser kecil. Untunglah apartemen ini sudah menyediakan perabotan dasar seperti tempat tidur, sofa, dan dapur. Sakura memutar bola matanya ketika menatap dapur itu, tepatnya kulkas itu. Dia mungkin butuh berkunjung ke supermarket terdekat, mengisi bahan makanan di sana dan membeli beberapa peralatan memasak.

Tubuhnya lelah setelah perjalanan yang panjang dari Inggris dan dilanjutkan dengan mengurus surat-surat kontrak apartemennya, Ino,teman SMUnya yang kebetulan tinggal di kota ini sudah berbaik hati membantu mencarikan apartemen yang siap pakai untuknya. Ya, Sakura memang berangkat ke sini karena usul dari Ino. Begitu Sakura menceritakan keputusan Gaara dan rasa sakitnya, Ino mengusulkan agar Sakura pindah sementara ke kotanya sampai hatinya tenang.

Dia hanya berpamitan kepada kedua orangtuanya, dan tidak mengatakan kepergiannya kepada siapapun. Tetapi lambat laun Gaara pasti akan mengetahuinya juga. Pria itu hampir selalu berhasil melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Sakura mendesah pahit. Sekarang semua ingatannya akan Gaara kembali berputar-putar abstrak di dalam kepalanya, membuat dirinya dipenuhi rasa muak dan sakit hati.

Ah ya ampun. Lelaki. Sakura tidak akan pernah percaya lagi kepada lelaki. Mereka semua adalah mahluk jahat yang terlalu professional membuat alasan untuk menyakiti perempuan sepertinya. Mematahkan hati perempuan itu, namun berlagak tak bermaksud begitu. Astaga.

Matanya nyalang menatap langit-langit kamar. Mencoba melupakan rasa yang menyesakkan dada. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini, sambil menghela napas panjang, Sakura meraih jaketnya, tak lupa buku sketsa dan pensil, lalu ia melangkah keluar dari apartemennya. Ia akan berjalan-jalan sebentar sekaligus mencoba mengenal lingkungan tempat tinggal barunya.

Setelah berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar kompleks apartemennya yang cukup ramai karena terletak di area pusat perbelanjaan, Sakura begitu saja memasuki cafe itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tetapi suasana tetap saja ramai.

Cafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan, di area yang dipadati pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang. Suasananya sangat sejuk dan menyenangkan, karena dipenuhi oleh tanaman hijau yang ditata dengan indahnya, sesuai namanya –Garden Cafe- dengan dinding-dinding dari kaca yang memantulkan lampu jalan. Cafe itu buka duapuluh empat jam. Dan Sakura langsung menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk duduk.

Dia duduk di sebuah sudut yang nyaman dan membuka buku menu yang ada di meja. Suasana cafe cukup ramai meskipun sudah malam, seakan-akan kehidupan terus berjalan di dalam sini.

Pada saat yang sama seorang pelayan, pria setengah baya mendekatinya dan tersenyum ramah kepadanya, "Selamat malam, apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Sakura mendongak menatap wajah yang ramah itu dan tersenyum, "Saya ingin steak yang ada di menu ini." Ditunjuknya gambar yang menggiurkan di buku menu itu, lalu mengernyit bingung ketika akan memesan minuman.

"Segelas teh earl grey akan membuat anda segar kembali." Pelayan itu memberi saran dengan ramah.

Sakura menatap pelayan itu ragu bertanya-tanya kenapa pelayan itu bisa mengetahui bahwa dia merasa sangat letih... Jangan-jangan wajahnya sudah memucat seperti mayat? Dengan malu Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menekuri daftar menu, tergoda. Tetapi kata-kata pelayan itu tampak menggiurkan.

"Baiklah, saya pesan itu juga." Jawab Sakura pelan, lalu menatap pelayan yang membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Sakura membuka buku sketsa dan mulai menggoreskan pensilnya dengan lembut di atas kertas, tetapi baru beberapa detik dia mendesah. Ia tidak memiliki inspirasi untuk menggambar desain pakaian untuk edisi musim dingin. Menamatkan pendidikan fashion di London dan belajar lebih jauh lagi pada Ms. Miglinaite yang merupakan seorang desainer ternama di Inggris, membuat karirnya sebagai desainer begitu cemerlang. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk kembali ke Tokyo untuk menepati janjinya, memohon pada Ms. Migi agar proyek musim dinginnya dapat ia kerjakan di Jepang, _Long distance working_ , hanya agar ia bisa menemui Gaara.

Dua bulan lagi ia harus kembali ke London untuk proyeknya. Sementara ia harus mengerjakan empat desain lagi dalam satu bulan ini dan mengirimkannya lewat E-mail pada Ms. Migi untuk di produksi sebelum pameran.

"Permisi,"

Sakura mendongak untuk menatap asal suara baritone itu langsung tercekat ketika matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata hitam pekat yang terasa menyedotnya lebih dalam.

"Di sini penuh. Dan ya, hanya kursi di meja ini yang tersisa. Jadi bolehkah?"

Apa Pria ini baru saja meminta izin untuk duduk semeja dengannya?

"Okay, tentu saja. Silakan duduk." Ucap Sakura mempersilakan pria itu. Tanpa sengaja Sakura menahan napasnya ketika pria itu duduk di hadapannya. Begitu menawan, pikirnya.

Pria itu berpostur tinggi dan tegap. Mengenakan pakaian resmi, sebuah kemeja putih dengan jas yang tidak dikancingkan dan dasi yang sengaja dilonggarkan. Rambut hitamnya terlihat agak kacau. Kulitnya putih dan mata hitamnya dibingkai sebuah kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Dan alisnya, oh ya Tuhan. Wajah Sakura memerah sekarang, ia merasa seperti orang mesum sekarang.

"Apa ada yang aneh dariku?" Tanya pria itu, hampir seperti pertanyaan retorik.

Dengan cepat gadis duapuluh empat tahun itu menggeleng, "T-tidak ada." Gerakan tangan Sakura semakin cepat menggores pensil, membentuk siluet tubuh ramping tanpa wajah, memberi sentuhan sana-sini dengan panic pada sketsanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa aku membuatmu terganggu?" Pria itu bertanya sambil mengangkat satu alis tajamnya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Pesananmu, Nona."

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ia harus berterima kasih pada pelayan ini nanti.

"Terima kasih," Ucapnya sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Pelayan itu hanya mengengguk dan beralih menatap pria di depannya.

"Ah, kau datang juga Sasuke."

Ah.. jadi nama pria ini adalah Sasuke. Sakura menutup buku sketsanya dan menaruhnya di meja. Menatap rakus makanan yang baru saja disajikan di depannya.

"Seperti biasa, Alfred." Ucap Sasuke. Pelayan yang dipanggil Alfred itu hanya mengangguk dan berbalik pergi. Ekor mata Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang sekarang mengeluarkan laptopnya.

"Namaku Sakura."

Bahkan ia tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba ia memperkenalkan diri pada pria yang baru dilihatnya hari ini. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap bingung pada dirinya, membuat desainer muda itu bertambah canggung,

"A-ah maaf. Silahkan abaikan saja. Haha…"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil saja Sasuke."

Sakura terpaku di tempat. Namun ia segera menguasai dirinya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Senang bisa mengenalmu." Sakura merasa belasan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya, membuat dadanya berdetak aneh. Ini terasa asing, mengganggu fokusnya.. sekaligus terasa menyenangkan.

Aroma Earl Grey panas menguar lembut, membuatnya rileks. Benar apa yang dikatakan Alfred, Earl Grey membang membuatnya kembali segar.

Sakura mengangkat cangkir tehnya anggun dan menyesapya pelan sebelum kembali meletakkannya di meja. Gadis bermata hijau itu menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut perlahan. Hal itu ia lakukan tiga kali. ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena pemandangan indah di depannya ini.

"Drrrrrt drtttt"

Sebuah pesan masuk, segera Sakura menggesek layar ponselnya.

 **From: Ino  
**

 **Ah Sakura, tadinya aku mau bilang selamat untuk rumah barumu. Kau tau, Sai mengajakku kencan sekarang dan pasti dia sudah menungguku di sana. Maksudku, kapan-kapan adakanlah pesta untuk merayakan rumah barumu dan undang kami berdua.  
**

 **Hanya itu yang mau kusampaikan. Sai** **sudah menunggu. Kau juga Sakura sayang, segeralah cari kekasih lagi dan berkencanlah.**

 **Love,  
Ino**

 **NB: Gaara menanyakanmu.**

Sakura mencoba mengabaikan catatan kecil yang diselipkan Ino di akhir pesan, tapi ia tak bisa. Dadanya bergemuruh sakit. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya bergetar.

"Ya Tuhan..." rutuknya di dalam hati, "Kapan aku akan terlepas darinya."

Rasa hangat menyelimuti telapak tangannya yang bebas, membuat mata hijau gadis itu membelalak. Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat, mencoba menyalurkan kenyamanan.

"Sasuke?"

"Maaf, tapi kau terlihat ketakutan."

Tangan pria itu dingin dan kasar. Namun hangat dan besar di saat yang bersamaan. Ya Tuhan, sungguh Sakura ingin waktu segera membeku.

"Kuharap waktu bisa mengunci kita berdua di sini." Ucap gadis musim semi itu lembut. Membuat sang pria membatu di tempatnya. Mata hijau gadis itu meredup dan terpejam, mengundang tangan Sasuke yang lain untuk membingkai pipi ranum Sakura yang bersemburat merah.

Sasuke tenggelam dalam pesona gadis yang baru ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Tiba-tiba sudut bibir pria itu terangkat, mengeluarkan pesona yang ia sembunyikan dari Sakura,

"Aku tidak mau terkunci."

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **Add my FB :v : Connie Dwi Kurnia (Nia)**


End file.
